<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of memories better forgotten, by cyanoscarlet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854255">of memories better forgotten,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet'>cyanoscarlet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, M/M, Post-Canon, heart to heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio hated his birthday more than anything. Galo finds out why.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <a href="https://fifteenleads.tumblr.com/tagged/for-eloise">6 May 2020 - For Eloise.</a>
    </i>
  </b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of memories better forgotten,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffed_laughter/gifts">fluffed_laughter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><i><a href="https://fifteenleads.tumblr.com/tagged/for-eloise">6 May 2020</a></i></b> - First of four gifts.</p><p>Finally posting these because my friend Eloise now has an AO3. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People’s birthdays were some of Galo’s favorite times in the office. </p><p>Granted, every day was a favorite time for him since he loves his job, but seeing people he cared about being showered with extra special love and warmth on their special day— those times made him the happiest. </p><p>As it happened, Lio became the newest addition to those people. </p><p>Except, Lio hated his birthday more than anything. </p><p>“What happened, though?” someone asked in passing. Lio glared back silently in response, and subsequently disappeared for the entire day afterwards. Aina later berated the entire force and lectured them on the importance of “tact”. Galo had just returned then, and had no idea of what happened until he noticed Lio was missing. </p><p>Galo found Lio later that evening by the lake where he usually cooled off. Lio’s platinum green hair reflected the night sky at certain angles as the wind blew through it. For some reason, it made his sullen expression all the more poignant. </p><p>He took a seat beside Lio, who merely grunted in acknowledgement. Galo knew better than to say anything to ruffle Lio’s feathers further, so he merely gazed at the serene lake. The full moon was beautiful that night, he thought to himself. </p><p>“Our town was wiped out by the Freeze Force,” Lio suddenly began. Galo whipped his head toward Lio’s direction, who did not so much as look back. “Today, six years ago. Houses were demolished, Burnish were arrested. Mom…" </p><p>Galo gulped, anticipating the next words. He knew of the incident; it was all over the news at the Academy that time. Hearing it from Lio himself, however, made it all the more horrifying. </p><p>”… I’ve hated the smell of birthday cake since then— sickeningly sweet, mixed with burning wood and flesh.“ Lio’s eyes showed a hint of anger at the memory, and underneath it, so much pain. </p><p>No wonder Lio despised his birthday so much. It only served to remind him of that horrifying memory, year after year after year. Galo could not imagine how Lio bore it all by himself, all these years, while protecting and leading all the Burnish. </p><p>All this pain, to someone he dearly cared about— such a notion hurt Galo inside very much, and he wanted nothing more than to share that burden. Lio didn’t deserve to carry it all alone. </p><p>He scooted closer to Lio, gingerly placing a hand over the other’s shoulder. Lio looked up at him in surprise. "I-If you want, we can celebrate your birthday here, just like this. We’ll take a day off every year. Just the two of us. Sound good?" </p><p>Admittedly, Galo wasn’t the best person at "tact,” either, and Aina would surely tell him off if he ended up driving Lio away instead. He kept his grin on anyway; he cannot falter now. </p><p>Lio chuckled, making a sound between amusement and exasperation. He stood up and faced Galo, wearing again that usual smug smirk Galo had grown to love. “You worry too much, Galo Thymos. I’ll be okay. Tell everyone that." </p><p>"W-Wait, Lio! I was just—” Galo stopped, gazing into Lio’s eyes. It was very small, but there was a hint of happiness in them— something that wasn’t there before. The smile on Lio’s face was far from carefree, but for Galo, it was enough for now. </p><p>Galo grinned back in return. “Okay, I guess. But the offer still stands!” Lio did not answer this, as he passed Galo and went ahead. Galo merely ruffled his own hair, deciding not to say anything more. </p><p>They both begin the long trek back to the city in silence, the tension around Lio fortunately no longer as palpable as before. A few more moments passed before Galo spoke again. “You still gotta apologize to everyone, though. We were worried sick about you!" </p><p>Lio did not protest. "I know." </p><p>It was a small step forward, but a step nonetheless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://fifteenleads.tumblr.com">writing blog</a>   |   <a href="http://www.twitter.com/cyanoscarlet">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>